Reencontro
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Shun e June se encontram finalmente após a batalha contra Hades. Presente de Natal extremamente atrasado para Ada.


** Reencontro**

O sol se punha alaranjado por entre as dunas de areia. Mais além, o mar se chocava violentamente contra as rochas. Alguns casebres haviam sido reerguidos e algumas poucas plantas teimavam em rebrotar naquele solo árido.

Aos poucos, as cicatrizes da Ilha de Andrômeda se curavam, mesmo que talvez nunca se fechassem por completo; uma jovem loura pensou, contemplando tristemente o mar de cruzes de madeira, num pequeno cemitério que ela havia feito com as próprias mãos, junto com outros sobreviventes.

Fazia, agora, três anos desde que a Ilha de Andrômeda havia sido arrasada. Desde que a pessoa que ela considerava um pai havia sido morta.

June abaixou a cabeça loira, sem emitir um som, enquanto o vento brincava com seus cabelos. Mordeu o lábio inferior, em frustração. Sempre tentava lutar contra as lágrimas e a cada ano se tornava mais difícil.

Todo ano, naquele mesmo dia, voltava ao lugar que fora seu lar, para visitar o túmulo do Mestre. E, pensou admitindo a si mesma, na esperança vã de encontrar um antigo colega de treinamento.

Não tinha notícias de Shun desde que o garoto partira para Atenas, há três anos. Mas o conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que ele voltaria ali naquela data significativa para se despedir do Mestre, quando pudesse. Sabia que tinham em comum o ponto de querer se prender às lembranças de um passado tão saudoso.

Desde que Shun partira como cavaleiro, June passara a ajudar o Santuário em missões menores e a viver em Tóquio. E todo ano voltava, sempre cheia de esperanças, buscando um passado, uma lembrança, aquilo que a mantinha lutando.

Voltava ao mesmo lugar que ela ajudara a refazer aos poucos, cumprindo sozinha a promessa que Shun lhe fizera: um dia a Ilha de Andrômeda voltaria a ser o lugar que sempre fora. E eles viveriam ali.

Uma promessa que durava três anos... E parecia parte de um passado quase intocável. June sabia que há um ano, Hades havia sido derrotado. Vira o Grande Eclipse chegar e sumir.

E que, graças a Shun e os outros, ela olhava aquele pôr-do-sol.

Zeus! Como o procurara! Desde a derrota de Hades, buscou em Tóquio, em Atenas, em qualquer lugar, alguém que pudesse ajudá-la. Mas ninguém conhecia ou podia revelar o paradeiro dos cavaleiros de Bronze.

Só lhe restava aguardar... Não combinava com ela. Era uma amazona; gostava de agir.

Suspirou. Olhou para baixo; viu as marcas de algumas gotas na areia. Em ano nenhum, conseguia evitar o choro por mais que tentasse.

E entre, sussurros do vento, rugidos do mar e o céu que começava a se tingir de índigo, ouviu passos cada vez mais próximos.

Sequer se virou, não querendo acreditar que sua sentença havia acabado. Só o fez quando sentiu um toque leve no ombro.

Levantou a cabeça, encontrando-se com os dois oceanos esverdeados que eram os olhos que sempre a encantaram.

"Você veio." Ela disse, a voz sumido entre o barulho das ondas.

"Eu precisava voltar. Eu nunca tive a chance de me despedir... Desde que ele morreu..." Ambos sabiam que não era apenas de Albion que ele falava.

"Eu te procurei. Tanto. Até que eu descobri que eu só podia esperar."

"Eu vim para visitá-lo. Mas esperava te encontrar. Me disseram que todo ano, você vinha para cá."

"E agora?"

"Eu prometi reconstruir essa Ilha para você, não prometi?"

"E quem teve que começar a cumprir essa promessa fui eu." Ela sorriu e só então ele se deu conta da ausência da máscara. A visão daquele rosto bonito que ele já vira e sonhara tantas vezes antes, já se tornara natural.

"O seu rosto." Ele disse tocando com a ponta dos dedos a bochecha da loira.

Apenas com o contato suave daquelas mãos, June sentia o calor subir às faces.

"Ah... É... E daí? Como se você nunca tivesse visto antes..." ela disse, disfarçando mal, o quanto estava encabulada.

"Foi diferente naquela vez."

Durante os minutos em que permaneceram em silêncio, Shun depositou sobre o túmulo de Albion um lírio branco. Olharam tristes para a flor solitária sobre a terra seca, alaranjada pelo sol.

Sempre dava saudade. Daqueles tempos em que sofriam, mas sabiam ter um ao outro para se amparar. Incondicionalmente. O que percebiam agora é que continuara assim. Mesmo durante os anos separados, haviam escolhido se apegar às lembranças.

"E agora?" ela desfez o silêncio.

Parecia quase impossível que continuassem de onde pararam. Que fossem enfim ter paz ou um final feliz.

"Tem tanto para dizer... fazer..."

June encarou-o penetrante; os olhos azuis cada vez mais próximos dos seus, conforme ela puxava seu rosto para perto.

Desde o começo ela entendia. E o amava também. Como cavaleiros, talvez nunca fosse possível terem a vida calma que desejavam.

Mas se haviam sido fortes o bastante para ainda se amarem depois de tantas dificuldades... Tanto tempo separados... Ainda seriam capazes de suportar muito mais.

Tanto a dizer... A fazer... Teriam tempo. Teriam um ao outro; pensaram juntos ao vencer a pouca distância que separava os dois rostos, num beijo tão esperado quanto aquele reencontro.

-FIM-

N/A: fic presente de Natal meeeeeeeeega atrasado pra Ada. Adinha, desculpa a demora. O fic já tava pronto demorei pra digitar " Forcei o melodrama né? Vc me odeia por isso? Sorry, mas de idéia pra esse casal, foi a melhor que eu tive... Mas voltei a ter vontade de escrever com eles... Quem sabe num projeto futuro um fic menos sofrível? Desculpa mesmo, perdi legal a mão com eles... Falta de costume...

Bjinhos

Lyra


End file.
